


Birthday Bang

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Lolicon, Masturbation, Multi, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Onpu decides to invite three lucky fans backstage to make her birthday truly memorable.
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Bang

On Onpu’s birthday, she has big plans for herself after the concert she has to do. She is really interested in spoiling herself this year, doing something to really indulge, and so, when the concert is over, she selects three random boys from her fan club, who all appear to be close to her in age, to come backstage and join her. The boys, of course, are absolutely elated to have a chance to spend some time alone with Onpu…even if it is not technically “alone,” since they are each sharing it with two other fans.

None of them realize just how special this alone time with Onpu is- at least not until she has them in her dressing room and looks at them all and orders, “Take your clothes off.”

Needless to say, the order comes as a shock to all of them, but one of the boys immediately starts stripping, without a hint of hesitation. He has had far too many fantasies like this to miss out on an opportunity like this in real life. The second boy is a little confused about why she would ask that, wondering if it really could be the best possible outcome. But he does not want to miss his chance if it is, so he does start to get undressed as well, while the third boy is a little more reluctant.

Of course, having a chance with Onpu is like a dream come true for him, but he still can’t help but be nervous about undressing around his idol, and that is not even counting the other two boys in the room. However, she gives him a pointed look when he does not start right away, and he is quick to do what he is told, knowing better than to keep her waiting or miss his chance. Nerves aside, he does not want Onpu to change her mind about him, when he was lucky enough to get chosen by her.

As all the boys are taking off their clothes, Onpu circles around them, and, standing behind the first boy, wraps a hand around his small cock- just the right size for his age- and starts stroking him until he is fully hard beneath her touch. “That’s just what I like to see,” she comments, before pulling out a condom to roll onto him.

The condoms that she has are magically conjured, so that they are unbreakable, and can’t be removed by anyone other than Onpu. Beyond that, they will increase the boys’ sensitivity and semen production, and make sure that they stay hard no matter what, but those are details that she does not think she needs to share with them, and keeps it to herself. She moves on to the second boy, who is practically panting now that he realizes that she really is doing what he hoped for, and she starts to stroke him to full erection as well, not really needing to do that much work for him.

“You’re already ready, huh?” she teases, as she rolls the condom onto him. Finally, she moves to the third boy, who flinches a bit when she goes to touch him, so she murmurs, “It’s fine, I’m not going to bite.” Of course, it’s not that he doesn’t want her to touch him, it’s just that this is something that is going to take some getting used to.

But when she starts stroking him, that definitely helps him relax into it, and she is soon able to get the condom onto him as well. She turns out to face them all and says, “Alright, boys, have a seat!” There are three comfortable armchairs arranged in a triangle, and the boys each go to claim a seat, while Onpu goes to stand in the middle, while giving them all a coquettish smile. “You’re free to touch yourselves as much as you want, but whoever holds out the longest gets a special prize.”

With that, she begins to take her clothes off slowly, doing a striptease for her three special birthday guests. First things first, she pulls off both of her socks, one by one, before tossing them to the side and dancing around, using moves that specifically show off her feet, graceful as she is onstage, and making it impossible for the boys to do anything but gawk at her.

Once she has that accomplished, she reaches under her dress to pull her shorts down, shimmying her way down with them, until she can toss them aside as well, twirling and letting her dress come up so that the boys can see her panties. They are cotton and a pale purple, with cutesy hearts on them- every bit a little girl’s pair of panties, but that does not make it any less exciting for her fans, particularly not these three, who are all close to her in age.

They all try to resist while she dances for them, but even seeing her panties is simply too much for these boys, and soon enough, they have all given into touching themselves, even the shyest of the bunch. Once Onpu notices their hands all at work, she giggles and says, “Well, that didn’t last very long, now, did it? You must like what you see…is it this?”

With her skirt lifted up, she wiggles her panty clad rear at each of them. “Do you want to fondle my butt? Just don’t forget, whichever one of you can last long enough without shooting your load is the winner!” The boys know that they need to try and hold out for as long as possible, but that gets harder and harder with each passing moment, with their idol right here in front of them, taking off her clothes and teasing them.

Her dress comes next, and she is slow as she pulls it up over her shoulders, and each boy is on the edge of his seat, watching eagerly, hands pumping away at their cocks. Once she is left in her t-shirt and panties, the first boy to strip, the most eager and energetic of the bunch, is no longer able to contain himself, and, as hard as he tries to hold back, such a sight is far too much for him to handle. He lets out a loud and pathetic moan as he comes, the tip of the condom swelling to accommodate the magically enhanced amount that comes spilling out, until it has bulged to the size of a grapefruit, while he is left panting. His cock is still rock hard, even with the bulge of his own seed dangling from the tip.

“You’re a little too quick of a shot, aren’t you?” she teases, as she comes forward to fondle the bulge of semen. She pretends to be surprised as she comments, “Wow, you’ve got a lot stored up, huh? That’s really amazing!” With that, she turns to the other two and says, “Well, I hope you both have more self-control than that. Only one of you can win, but I’d like it if both of you could put up a good fight!” Neither are sure that they can manage something like that, especially as she continues her strip tease, finally taking off her shirt.

At this point, her dance turns a lot more sensual, and she will move close to each of the boys in turn, getting close enough for them to touch her, with her bare, flat chest, or her panty clad rear pushed close to them. However, she does not allow them the chance to touch her, slapping their hands away if they make any attempt at grabbing at her. They are only allowed to look, but never allowed to touch, especially not once she hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties and starts to slowly drag them down her legs, shimmying as she goes.

Soon enough, she is left completely naked in front of her guests, and the last two boys have still managed to stay in the running, something that she praises them for. She puts a hand between her legs to part her pussy as she bends over, verbally taunting them all. “I bet you’d love to lick my luscious little loli love hole,” she coos. “Or maybe you’d rather plunge your puny, preteen pricks into my pretty, preeten popstar pussy!”

With that, she turns her attention to the boy who lost so quickly. “Don’t you wish that little balloon there was my womb instead? You could have inflated me, instead of the condom.” He shudders at her words, not sure how he is supposed to keep from getting excited all over again. Of course, the magic also has a bit of a hand in that, not that any of them could realize that.

However, her words have the greatest effect on one of the boys still in the running- except he is not in the running anymore, as he is sent over the edge. The second one to start to undress is also the second one to come, giving into his desire for his idol without being able to attempt to hold back, her words and her voice far too much for him. All of that mental imagery does him right in, and as he comes, he fills the tip of his condom, producing an even larger load than the other boy, as it bulges and sags from the tip of his cock, with Onpu giving him a teasing grin.

“Aw, you couldn’t outlast your friend here?” she asks him, moving in closer. “Well, then, you two can have your own little contest. Feel free to keep playing with yourselves, and the winner might get a consolation prize when I’m done with him. This time, the contest is to see who can make the bigger come balloon!”

With that, she turns her attention to the winner, who has become increasingly less shy about things, but even now, with the burst of confidence that he gets from having won a contest like this is not quite enough to keep him from turning red as Onpu approaches him. She leans into his ear as she strokes him, whispering, “Your prize is you get to pop my cherry.” She speaks up then, so that the others can hear her as she says, “The condom stays on, but if you can hold out long enough to make me come first, then I’ll take it off and let you shoot your load wherever you like. On my flat chest, on my trim tummy, in my mouth, up my butt…or even in my luscious, little loli love hole.”

Now he’s definitely too flustered to handle her, all over again, but Onpu is going to proceed with giving him his prize either way. She turns her back to him, where she puts her hands on his knees so that she can spread them apart, getting on top of him and pushing her pussy just to the tip of his cock, leaving it there as if touching it in a light kiss.

“Are you ready to become the envy of boys all over japan?” she asks him, hesitating only for this last moment, teasing it out and making sure that he really wants to go through with him.

No matter how flustered he is, he is not going to back out now. “I…I love you,” he stammers, “so, please…please give me my reward now!”

“As you wish,” she teases him, before taking her seat on his lap, impaling herself on his cock and taking him all at once. And the boy nearly comes right then and there, and the only reason that he is able to manage to regain his composure before he does is because Onpu goes completely still, trying to recover from the pain of having her maidenhead pierced. As small as the boys may be, she is small as well, and this is still her very first time.

He is given the chance to recover in the time that it takes her to recover from the pain, but once she feels like she is able to take this again, she is ready to start moving and taking full advantage of his prize, which is just as much a birthday present for her as it is a reward for him. She uses his knees for leverage as she starts to push herself up and down, until she is fully riding him, moaning as she starts to get used to the feeling, and even starts to like it, glad that she decided to go through with this, and glad that the initial pain was not enough to deter her.

At the same time, the boy has to grip the armrests of the chair, because once she has started to move, he quickly starts to get overwhelmed again, and he has to do everything in his power to resist his body’s need to come. After touching himself for so long, and getting so riled up just from looking at her, it is going to take a miracle to be able to outlast her while she rides him like this.

It is not long before she is able to get lost in the pleasure, fulling understanding why sex is so hyped up, and glad that she decided to go through with it and to endure the pain of losing her virginity, not giving up until she was able to reach this pleasurable point. Now, Onpu has absolutely no regrets about what she has done, and loves every second that she spends bouncing on top of his boys cock, riding him for all that he is worth, moaning wildly while the other two gets frantically jerk themselves off.

Not only would they not be able to help themselves either way with a scene like this in front of them, but they also want to be able to win their consolation prize, so both are doing all they can to get off as many times as possible, in order to keep filling the tip of their condoms. Both wonder how it is even possible to contain as much as they already do, but neither are very worried about causing the condoms to burst, just as long as they are able to keep going, and to try their best to win.

Onpu can feel him twitching inside of her, and asks, “Are you getting close already? I’m getting pretty close too, so you really should try and hold out! You’re close enough to winning this little challenge too, so don’t you want to try?”

He knows that it will be hard to wait that out, but he wants to claim that reward so badly. After making it this far, that will probably take a miracle, but that does not change the fact that he wants it, and that he wants it more than he can possibly say, so much so that he has to keep pushing for it. As Onpu rides him, pushing herself to her very limit, the boy does the seemingly impossible, and manages to last all the way up until the moment that her cunny starts convulsing around him, giving into her orgasm.

However, that is where his luck, as well as his endurance, ends; that feeling is more than enough to push him over the edge, before he is ever able to have her remove the condom, giving him no chance to fill her up like he could have, if only he had been a little more controlled.

As Onpu manages to come down from her high, she gets off of him and squeezes his come balloon out of her pussy, amazed at how big this load is, easily the biggest initial load of the bunch. Giggling, she teases him as she says, “It’s a shame that you managed to last so long, just to fail at the last minute, huh, Cherrypopper-kun?” She has not bothered to learn any of their names, but her nicknames will do just fine. As she weighs the condom tip that dangles from him in her hand, she ponders aloud, “What should do with all of this?”

Suddenly, a chipper smile breaks out across her face. “Hm, I know! I should make you drink down your come!”

“Wait, no!” he tries to protest, but Onpu has already made up her mind. She is careful as she removes his condom, making sure that she does not spill a drop, and then goes so far as to pinch his nose and tilt his head back, so that she can force him to drink from the open end of the condom, his massive load poured right down his throat, with no way for him to escape this fate.

While he is left sputtering, trying to recover from this, she finally turns around to face the other two boys. By now, their come balloons are inflated to the size of small melons, showing that both have managed to shoot additional loads to fill them up even more. She fondles both bulges as she comments, “Well, it looks like you two both had a lot of fun while I was playing with Cherrypopper-kun. I hope you’re both thirsty too!”

With the first boy to come, whom she dubs Quickshot-kun as she tries to force him to drink it down, there is even more of a struggle, not wanting to down his load, but Onpu will have none of that. She is still able to get him to drink every last bit of it, though she is fortunate that the final boy is completely cooperative, drinking it all for her without a hint of a struggle. This earns him a pat on the head, and the nickname that she comes up with for him is the rather accurate Comedrinker-kun.

“Since your loads were too close to determine a winner, I’m going to reward you for being a good boy,” she announces. “Go on and lay on the floor. As for you two, I don’t have anymore condoms and I don’t want you making a mess of my dressing room, so you’re only allowed to watch this time.”

Onpu kneels between Comedrinker’s thighs so that she can wrap her lips around his cock, making him cry out as soon as she makes contact. She uses her mouth to clean up any excess come left behind, and alternates between sucking him, and licking along his cock, as well as his little balls, making sure that she does a good job of getting him cleaned up. While she also gets him worked up, she makes sure that she does not put him at any risk of a sudden climax before she moves on from this.

She begins moving her mouth up, kissing up his stomach slowly, lingering over his navel before moving on, until she has reached his nipples, sucking on one of them, while bringing her fingers up to pinch the other between her fingertips, riling him up like this until he is panting and moaning, rendered completely helpless by the way she teases at his mosquito bites.

Onpu continues kissing up to his neck, leaving a hickey there as she bites and sucks, before finally reaching his face, looking him in the eyes as she says, “You’re cute enough to be a girl, you know.” A hand goes down to fondle his cock as she adds, “This is probably the only boyish thing about you. So, do you want to stick it in me? I don’t have anymore condoms, but as long as you promise not to come in me, then you can go bareback.”

“I promise!” he agrees, and he really means it. He is going to do his best to hold back, certain that he can manage that, or that he can at least warn her in time, so that she can get off of him before he breaks such a promise. Onpu takes his word to heart and moves to straddle him, sinking down onto his cock with a happy sigh. Her second time is not nearly as painful as her first, and she is able to skip right into the pleasure of the matter, and start bouncing on top of him, setting the pace she loves the most.

Turning to the other two boys, she says, “I bet you wish you were in Comedrinker-kun’s position, huh?” She teases them like that often, but also turns her attention back to the boy beneath her to remind him, “You promised not to come inside, don’t forget! You don’t even know the half of how bad it would be if I got pregnant! It would completely ruin my career, and you don’t want that, do you?”

Of course he doesn’t, but of course, this is more intense than anything he has ever felt before, and that makes it hard for him to keep his thoughts straight. It feels so good that he has to struggle to even remind himself to hold back, and of course, Onpu does not make any of this easy on him, bouncing on top of him and riding him for all he is worth, never hesitating for even a second. She is chasing her own high, eager to make herself come as quickly as possible, and the more she tightens around him as she gets close, the closer he gets to breaking that promise, without ever meaning to do so.

Onpu is soon convulsing with another orgasm, and that is too much for him to handle. She is so dazed that she does not even notice the moment that he gives in, shooting his load inside of her. In fact, she does not notice until she finally recovers and gets off of him, and realizes that there is semen dripping from her pussy, while he is completely blissed out, barely able to think at all, much less own up to what he has done to her.

Onpu is not actually that upset, since she had a feeling this would happen, regardless of what she said, but she still acts livid, immediately yelling, “You promised! You promised you wouldn’t do that, but then you did anyway!” While she pretends to go off on him, she reaches down to squeeze his balls, just hard enough to be uncomfortable, but not hard enough to cause lingering pain.

He tries to apologize as she lets go, but she interrupts him by sitting on his face and saying, “Well, you’d better lick me clean to make up for it!”

He is quick to do exactly as she wishes, working his tongue inside of her to start licking up all of his seed, making her moan for him in the process. Even when she is pretty sure that he has eaten it all out of her, she still remains on his face, wanting to enjoy this for as long as she can, forcing him to make things up to her by eating her out all the way until she has another orgasm. Fortunately for her, that does not take very long at all, and once she is crying out on top of him, and once she has started to calm down from that climax, then she is ready to get off of him so that she can turn to the final boy.

“Alright, Quickshot-kun, I guess it’s only fair you get a turn with my pussy too,” she tells him. “But the other boys have proven that they can’t be trusted to keep their swimmers in, and you’re the one with the least self-control! So…what can I do about that?” She pretends to think on it for a moment, before untying her hair, taking her scrunchy wrap around the base of his cock, repeating this several times until it is good and tight.

“That’s way too tight!” he immediately protests with a whine. “You’re going to cut it right off if you leave that on!”

“Are you willing to take that risk?” Onpu asks him with a playful grin, teasing a finger up and down his shaft. “I mean, don’t you think it’s worth the risk to get a taste of my pussy? Or would you rather me go ahead and take it off, and send you on your way?”

He tries to resist, tries to think about things rationally, but with that look on her face, and with the light touches she gives him, he really has no choice. “If my dick falls off, I want it to be inside Onpu-chan!” he finally cries out, giving up completely. With that, she straddles his lap, and sinks right down onto him without a second thought, leaving him crying out more and more, as he is overwhelmed by pleasure like he has never known before, immediately certain that this was the right decision.

It does not take long of her riding him before he starts to feel the now familiar sensation of his impending climax, once again living up to the nickname she has given him, and she is so tight around him that it would ordinarily be impossible for him to resist. But with the scrunchy in place, it is too tight for him to actually come, and he soon finds himself so desperate for it that he can’t help but cry out for it, even knowing that she does not want to allow that.

“It hurts, it hurts, please let me come!” he begs, but his cries fall on deaf ears, as Onpu is intent on having her fun with him before she ever allows him anything. She just keeps riding him, ignoring the way the sensation drives him mad, ignoring the way she knows she is torturing him, because his pleas only prove her point that she was not able to trust him, and that he would have given in and filled her up without a hint of hesitation, if she had actually let him fuck her without any sort of protection in place.

Like this, she knows that she is safe, even if he is left nearly crying from the agony of needing to come while she uses him, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge, knowing that it will not be long before she is sent over the edge for him. He tries his best to endure, but it is far more than he can take, and he is left crying from how badly he needs this, and it only gets worse as she finally reaches her climax.

Onpu is cruel enough to come around the poor boy, letting him feel the way that her pussy tightens and convulses, creating even more sensation that is impossible for him to deal with, his eyes rolling back as he fights his own desires, wishing so desperately that he were able to come right now, that he could get this all over with. After what seems like an eternity, Onpu finally starts to come down from her climax, the pulsing sensation coming to an end just before she recovers enough to climb off of him.

His cock is turning purple, and his balls look like they are ready to burst. He watches in agonizing anticipation as she slowly reaches down to undo the many loops of the scrunchy, and the instant he is free, he gives in, coming hard with a sharp cry, whining with his shoulders shaking from just how intense it is. The boy is left speechless, taking quite some time to return to his senses.

During that time, Onpu goes to their pile of clothing, so that she can start sifting through it, looking for their underwear, wanting to examine it. She can tell from the way Cherrypopper blushes when she holds up a plain, white pair, that they belong to him, and though Quickshot is still so dazed that he has not realized what she is doing, the boyish pair covered in race cars seems precisely his style. With only one way to find out for sure, she pulls out the final pair to compare the two.

Though the final pair is undoubtedly a pair of boys underwear, the soft, pastel colors give them a way more feminine appearance, and she turns to Comedrinker, saying, “Let me guess, these cutesy ones are yours?” Blushing hard, he nods, and she giggles. “I thought so! Ha, they’re almost as cute as you are! Well, that means the plain ones belong to Cherrypopper, but that’s not really a surprise. You’re pretty quiet, right? And as for Quickshot…” He finally looks up, still a little out of it. “I’m not surprised by yours either, I mean…you are pretty fast, right? Anyway, I’m going to be keeping all of these souvenirs!”

“What? No!” “You can’t take those!” “I need to wear them out of here!” The boys all protest this, naturally, but Onpu is quick to shut that down.

“Come on, I’ll give you all something in return. How does that sound?” she asks, before thinking it over. “Quickshot-kun, you can keep the scrunchy, since you got so well-acquainted with it. And Comedrinker-kun…let’s see…” Picking up her panties, she brings them over to him, and though he tries to resist at first, he eventually has to allow her to put them on him, where she can fondle his cock and balls through the fabric, murmuring, “They’re a perfect fit for you.” She leans down to kiss the tip of his cock, poking just beyond the waistband.

Finally, she picks up her socks off the floor, still sweaty from her performance tonight, and gives them to Cherrypopper, and he holds them in his hands, looking a little dazed and more than a little excited. Onpu proceeds to get dressed in what clothes she has left, and tosses them the rest of their own clothes. “I had fun tonight! I expect you all to be wearing your gifts at my next show, so you can get another backstage invitation.”

Now dressed, she gives each boy a kiss on the cheek before leaving, swaying her hips as she goes, so that they can all see just how well her shorts hug her rear as her dress flutters up, especially now that she is not wearing panties.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
